Party at Fred's Place!
by OmnimonAllDelete
Summary: Hiro is your average teenage genius who just wants to live a good normal life. But between crushes on your best friend, college parties, and the slight task of creating a kick ass battle suit, that hope is not likely to happen any time soon. Hiro/ Gogo
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes I know I haven't updated on my Digimon fic for a while, but my laptop where I type most of the time and has my next chapter on it is screwed up. Anyway, I saw Big Hero 6 my second time a couple days a ago (as in day of starting this fic which is like 12/7/14) and I just had to write a fic about it. Anyway, this'll be a little fic with Hiro/ GoGo in it. And thank you to GalaticTrooper954 for "proof-reading" this for me! He has an _amazing _Big Hero 6 fic called My Journal by Hiro Hamada. If you liked the movie, do him a solid and R&R!

Hiro was sitting in his/ Tadashi's old room in SFIT. He typing away frantically on his computer. He was trying to code and design his upgraded armor. He enjoyed flying with Baymax, but thought that he himself needed some functionality in a fight.

His eyes darted around the screen as his right hand flew across the keyboard while his left zoomed, focused, and detailed the texture of his armor on his holographic projection of the armor set.

_This is gonna be so sick, _he thought to himself, still fine tuning the parameters and functions in the armor. _The others are gonna be so jealous. Sorry guys, but prepare to get your asses kicked. _

_Flashback_

_Hiro was sitting in his chair asleep, again. His light snores were interrupted as Gogo entered his room and bee-lined it straight for the young prodigy._

"_Hiro, get up." she said, watching the sleeping boy. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes, and took hold of his head. She then rolled his chair over to his desk and held his head just above his desk. She let go and the teens' head fell and smacked into the desk. He jerked awake with a yelp of pain and his head crashed into Gogo's with a sickening crunch._

_She to yelped in pain and surprise and fell over right onto his lap. As Hiro's vision finally came into focus, what he saw came as a bit of a surprise. Gogo was laying on top of him rubbing her head in pain and grumbling. He could feel the heat rising his face. He cleared his throat to announce that he was awake._

_Gogo looked up into his eyes and the look in her eyes made his stomach drop. "Hiro, what THE HELL WAS THAT!" she yelled._

_It was at this moment that Baymax waddled over. "I heard a call of distress. Scanning now."_

_Hiro, who's heart was now racing half because of the fact that Gogo had not yet moved and half in fright of what she was going to do to him. He had had a crush on Gogo for a while now, and he constantly lived in fear of Baymax spilling the beans with his constant body scans. "Baymax! Don't sca-" "Scan complete." "Unbelievable."_

"_It appears you both have minor bruises to your foreheads and temples. I suggest having an icepack on your heads for the next half hour." He then gave them a weird look, but it was hard to tell because his for obvious reasons, his facial features can't move. "It appears that you both have an increase in body temperature and hormones. This indicates that the two of you are-"_

_Hiro cut in before Baymax could continue, "OKAY, that's enough Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care."_

_As Baymax walked back to his charging station, Hiro turned his focus back to Gogo. She no longer looked angry, but was giving him a look of confusion. _

"_What was that about." She asked shortly. _

_He shrugged, turning even brighter red. "I dunno," he was anxious to steer this conversation out of these dangerous waters. "What did you need me for exactly and can you, umh, well, get off me now." _

_She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, which quickly turned to a deep blush. She quickly got up out of his lap and tried to hide her deep blush by trying to brush her hair out of her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking._

"_Fred's having a party at his house this Friday. He told me to let you know. He also to bring Baymax cause he wants us to have sparring fights against each other on The Sim. Put on a bit of a show for the other guests."_

_The Sim was a program that Hiro had created in which the users minds would be linked to and electronic grid. It was basically a video game in which the user was in the program. The team used it for sharpening their skills with a multitude of weapons that they had devised, without the risk of destroying public property. _

"_He also said that you might want hurry up on those upgrades to your armor cause your gonna need it when you're in the ring with one of us." She smirked and blew a bubble from her gum before continuing. "Namely me."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Okay if your so confident then you and me can have a little throw-down then."_

_She blew a bubble and gave her classic smirk before stepping out the door. "Good luck." She called. He chuckled and shook his head before turning back to his work._

The 16 year old genius now was faced with choosing the colors for his masterpiece. _Red? Taken. Black? To evil. Purple? Nah my old one's that color. Green? Taken. Blue? Taken. Yellow? Taken. Pink? Dude, did you just consider pink for your armor? Gold? To stuck up. Chrome? What, you gonna blind the others to death? _

"Arrrgggghh!" He yelled smacking his head into his desk. _This is stupid, _he thought. _You can design, code, and actually mill and or cast your own operational battle suit with revolutionary and ground-breaking tech, but you can't choose a damn color. Great._

He decided to take a break and go talk to the others. Fred's party was tomorrow and he still didn't know what time it was at, so he headed straight for Fred's room.

As he approached Fred's room, he could hear multiple voices from inside, but they seemed to be trying to keep their voices down. He slowly opened and came to face to face with Fred in his Fredzilla suit, and Honey Lemon and Wasabi in normal attire.

Their gazes snapped onto him as he slowly creaked the door open. Hiro frowned. There was something very off about those stupid grins on their faces as he dragged a chair over and sat down.

"Speak of the devil," Wasabi said, with a sneer.

"We expected you would come to us eventually." Honey Lemon said with the same sneer as Wasabi. Something about those faces was starting to make them nervous.

"Uhhhhhhh" was all he could say before Fred joined in.

"Don't worry little dude. We gotcha. I'll have you know I am an expert on women!"

This statement made Hiro raise an eyebrow, and his heart rate quickened. "Uh guys, I came to ask about what time the party was at." This statement wiped the smirks off their faces.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon gave each other an embarrassed look, while Fred, well, went full Fred.

"Oh really! We thought you were trying to ask Gogo out already." As soon as his words escaped mouth, his face went ghostly white as he looked at the others faces. All of their eyes were the size of dinner plates "Oh crap," he said. " I shouldn't have said that."

Wasabi slowly shook his head while Honey Lemon face-palmed. Hiro on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his breath and heart rate down and was starting to freak out. Was he that obvious? If Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon could see it, what about Gogo?

"Shit am I that obvious," he said. As soon as he realized that he had just said that out loud, his face turned brick red. And quite possibly the worst part was the return of those sneers. "God damnit." he swore under his breath.

All three yelled charged at him. Honey pulled him into a bone crushing hug , Fred put him a head lock and proceeded to give him the 3rd worst noogie in his life (2nd being when his brother found out about him bot fighting for the first time and the 1st being when he grabbed onto Gogo too hard when Fred scared him on Halloween), and Wasabi picked up legs and lifted him into the air (with completely sterile and clean latex gloves to prevent the spread of unwanted germs), all three dying of hysterical laughter.

Hiro's face felt like it was being melted like butter in the desert. He was being noogied, crushed, blood was rushing to his face, and he was more embarrassed than he had ever felt in recent memory (when you have friends like Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and especially Baymax, it happens a lot) as Honey, Wasabi, and Fred laughed at him.

When they finally backed off, they gave him a wicked grins. Hiro, who still felt slightly light headed just chuckled at their faces.

"So," Wasabi said once they had all settled down. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Hell no!" Fred yelled. "Hiro's a smart kid and he knows that's suicide!"

"Thanks for the note of confidence." Hiro remarked darkly, still staring intently at his shoe laces.

Fred smiled. "I'm just joking with you bro," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But let's be real this is Gogo we're talking about. Why don't you take her to the party this Friday?"

Hiro shuddered at the mere prospect and raised his eyebrows. "Fred, easier said then done. Remember I kinda wanna walk away from this with all my limbs intact." He looked down at shoelaces again as the usual wave of hopelessness settled upon him.

"She probably doesn't even like me that way. Why would she."

"Hiro," Honey began, giving him a concerned look, "I know for a fact that Gogo likes you. It's pretty obvious, right guys?" she asked turning to Wasabi and Fred who both nodded.

"Whenever she's over at my place or we're hanging out, it's always Hiro this Hiro that! She always feels better when you're around. You know how she gets, and if you and Fred were to tease her, for example, only Fred would be punched." She paused, patting the troubled teen gently on the back.

"And how could you forget that one time that guy got pissed when you said he couldn't copy your notes and shoved you. Remember how he ended up with two chipped teeth and a broken arm once Gogo was through with him." Hiro chuckled at the memory of that day. In reality it had been a nightmare trying to defending.

"Oh oh oh! Remember when she's was practically crying of joy when you made her that badass bike after her's blew up. Dude she musta crushed you hard in that hug. And cried hard too. You look like you'd been stuck at the bottom of the ocean!" Fred yelled out chuckling to himself.

"Oh believe me," Hiro said, reminiscing of that bone crunching hug, "I still don't think my ribs are fully recovered."

"And don't forget the time you two got the restaurant we were going to mixed up and technically went on a date." Wasabi added. Hiro flushed.

"That was bullshit," Hiro remarked. The memory of his aunts' reaction when she found out about the mix up still haunted him to this day. "Why didn't you guys tell us there was a change of plan? And it _was not a date!_"

"Moving on," Honey Lemon interrupted right as Wasabi opened his mouth to retort, "We all see it Hiro, and every time I try to talk to her about it she just blushes, stutters, and tries to change the subject."

Wasabi jabbed in, "Hiro, if anyone has a chance with her, its you buddy."

Fred grinned wickedly, "Yeah don't worry little man we'll help you out. As stated previously, I am an expert on women."

Hiro finally looked up into the comforting faces of his friends. All things Tadashi had told him about them were right.

_They may be an odd bunch, and they will sometimes make you want to tear your hair out. But no matter what, they'll always have your back, and will always offer a hand when you need it. They really are the best friends ever._

Hiro smiled. "Tadashi was right about you guys," he said grinning, "you guys are the best friends ever."

Just as Hiro started to tear up a little, Honey shouted, "Group hug!" and pulled them all into another one of her bone crushing hugs.

After a few seconds, she released them. She then turned back to Hiro. "Go get 'em Hiro!" she said with a wink before pushing him out the door.

Just before the door closed, he heard Fred yell, "Just don't get yourself killed! The party's tomorrow!"

He chuckled, and straitened his jacket. He cracked his knuckles, and took a deep breath.

_Alright,_ he told himself. _Let's do this._

_**END CHAPTE- wait hold on a sec**_

"Wait Fred!" Hiro yelled as he quickly flung open the door again. "What time's the party?"

Fred rolled his eyes chuckling. "Its starts at 5:00, but way to kill the drama bro!"

"I'm sorry!" Hiro said apologetically. "I just wan-"

"JUST GO NOW! GOGO ISN'T GONNA ASK HERSELF OUT!" Fred yelled, making Hiro wince. He was sure everyone outside the room heard.

Fred pushed him out the door, and as it shut behind him, Hiro, again, took a breath.

_Here we go... for real this time._

_**END CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro recited his plan in his head over, and over, and over as he walked towards Gogo's room. He had to admit that, as much as he liked Gogo, he felt as though he were walking to the gallows.

What Fred said about asking her being suicide wasn't totally a stretch of the imagination. Hardly anything was with Gogo in the area of physical harm. And while Honey Lemon's monologue about how she "knew" that Gogo liked him made him feel better for the time being, he felt his feet getting heavier and heavier with each step in the direction of her door.

As he finally reached her door, he stopped. He simply stood in front of it and stared at the name plaque written on it. GOGO was spray-painted over her first name, but she did leave her last name untouched: Tomago.

He could not move. His brain was so sluggish and his strength of will so small that he couldn't bring himself to knock. After what seemed an eternity, he inched his hand up to eye level. He formed a fist with hand, and swallowed hard.

_No turning back_

He brought his fist back, but about as it came within an inch of the wooden door, Hiro jumped back from the door as though had just run a marathon.

_Oh god! Oh no! Screw it! No, no I kinda like having my head on my shoulders. God damn that was close. _

But then as he just decided that he just ditch this idea, an image flashed across his mind: the extremely rare and sought after smile of Gogo Tomago. She smiled plenty of times, but only Hiro knew that she had a _real_ smile. A smile that would melt anyone's anger, worry, or annoyance. A smile so beautiful it completely captivated his attention until she finally averted her gaze. That day had been something else, and now, the memory of that smile gave Hiro new hope.

He turned around to face the dreaded door, and again attempted to knock, but again chickened out. He tried, and tried, and tried, but his involuntary danger reflex kept his fist from actually making contact.

This constant attempted knock and suddenly running away act was drawing plenty of eyes, as he was in the middle of a crowded hallway, however the door that faced him was his only concern, and he paid no attention to the countless student shooting him weird looks as he tried over and over to just knock.

_This day is really sucking, _he concluded in his mind, _first, can't choose a freaking color for the armor and now can't knock on a damn door! Come on Hamada, man up!_

He stopped, and corrected himself, _Women up, in this situation only._

Unbeknownst to him, Gogo was not actually in her room. She was walking down her usual route to get back to her room when she saw something very peculiar across the courtyard. Hiro was doing a weird sort of pacing motion in the hallway across from her door. He would walk up to it, and then after a second jump away as though the door had shocked him. He would then proceed to face-palm and mutter to himself.

He was also wearing a very un-Hiro like expression. He appeared to be extremely frustrated, confused, and stressed.

"Hiro!" she called out. Hiro looked as like a five year old caught stealing candy by his mother. "What are you doing?"

"I um, well I-I was was-well uh," he stuttered out as his face turned massively red.

Meanwhile, back in Hiro's brain, his mind was on super omega alert mode. He had nearly pissed ho, himself when he heard Gogo call out, and now his brain was scrambling for what to say next.

"I was um going to ask you, well, you see I kinda-" Gogo cut in before he could continue rambling.

"Damn Hiro! Spit it out already!" Several people shot them confused looks as the sound of her outburst cut through the hallways. She turned back to him.

"Just get inside. We'll talk in there." She fiddled with her keys as she tried to open her door. When she swung it open, she beckoned him in and slammed the door quickly behind her.

While she was busying herself by re-locking her door, Hiro couldn't help but take not of the fact that he had actually grown a few inches taller than his raven haired companion. He mentally fist pumped.

After she locked the door, she went over to her bike, the one Hiro had built off her old model. She started to check her maglev stability when she finally spoke.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" she said, not looking up from her work.

Hiro's chest felt completely frozen as he tried to formulate an answer. He fought for control over his brain as he started to panic again. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate and his heart rate sky-rocketing.

_Well, _he thought just before his reflexes took over, _you'll always miss the shot you never take. Risk it for the biscuit! _

"I was just w-wondering if you w-wanted to, well, maybe go to Fred's party tomorrow with me." he stuttered, his voice cracking right at that end.

He saw Gogo freeze, and he felt his blood stream run cold. She didn't turn around, but she did look up.

"What?" she said, sounding shocked and and confused.

"I said," Hiro continued, feeling as though he was walking on a mine field, "did you want to go to Fred's party with me."

She turned around, her face almost as red as his. She opened her mouth to respond, but she didn't say anything.

The silence that followed was not only extremely awkward, but Hiro felt his heart being crushed with each passing second.

"I was just thinking." he muttered with his head hung low. He turned to walk out the door when she finally spoke.

"Hiro!" she called out. He turned to face her with sad eyes that quickly changed that of confusion. For instead of an apologetic look, Gogo wore a bright smile. _The _smile.

"Sure." she stated simply. Hiro's brain however was still on slow on the uptake.

"What?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"I said I'll go with you stupid!" Gogo replied smiling her angelic smile.

As she said this, Hiro was filled with a glow of happiness. _What! HELL YEAH! Hive five brain yeah! Fist bump! Falalalalalala!_

"Seriously?" he asked, still thunderstruck.

"Yes of course I'm serious! I'll go with you, you little dork." she replied, smirking.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Well okay then. Do you maybe want to hang out today as well after classes let out?" He was starting to feel a lot more confident.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Meat me by the garage after classes." She replied, only making Hiro feel better.

Hiro smiled. "Gotcha." He turned to leave again, but this time, feeling a lot better. Just as he opened the door to leave, Gogo again called out.

"Oh and Hiro, don't tell the others, especially Baymax cause he'll just spill the beans. You know how they can get right?"

Hiro chuckled, and nodded. He knew exactly how the others would react to him asking Gogo out. Or at least wanting to.

As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Gogo, he knew his strength of will was not strong enough.

* * *

><p>"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Honey had been nothing else for the past three minutes.<p>

"Honey will you please, SHUT UP!" Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she replied apologetically, "but come on Hiro! You should be excited! You like Gogo, you asked her out, and she said yes!"

"Well then why are you exploding with happiness when Hiro over here is the one whos hould be celebrating?" Wasabi commented with an annoyed tone of voice.

Honey frowned, but Hiro cut in before she could reply. "Guys! Can we please focus on the fact that I have a date in thirty minutes, and I still don't know what to do for it!"

Honey suggested a fancy dinner date and Fred suggested taking her to his house and just playing video games, but it was Wasabi's suggestion that really got him thinking.

"Why don't you show her your prototype armor?" he suggested. "I mean, show what's got and what cool stuff you've got on it. Just use the sim and maybe have a practice bout. It would be fun and cool."

"I like it," Hiro said happily, "then maybe we can have a little dinner like Honey said and go and let her whoop my ass in Call of Duty again at my place."

"Yeah nice plan bro!" Fred yelled excitedly, "I told you, I know what the ladies like."

Honey Lemon, who was taking a drink of water, snorted and spurted the water all over Wasabi making him scream about germs and viruses.

Hiro face palmed, but laughed along with Fred as they watched Honey worriedly checking her clothes to make sure they weren't damaged and Wasabi, trying desperatlty to clean off his clothes with anti-bacterial soap.

After a while however, his mind wandered back to the girl whom he would be meating in a few minutes time.

_Oh boy Gogo, do I have a suit to show you!_

_**END CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

><p>People, PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write faster! It would be very much appreciated! See ya next time! ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, whenever Hiro made a promise to someone, it seemed like a good plan at first. But then as time progressed, it would always come back to bite him in the ass.

This was definitely one of those times.

He had promised to take Gogo out for the afternoon, but he still did not know what to do or say. Knowing him, he probably stutter or say something stupid. Or the more likely solution, stare at his shoes and say nothing, making for an extremely awkward time for both of them.

Though he had a plan of action, the execution of said plan was a problem. His first goal was to show Gogo his new armor, but the thing was still basically a prototype, as he had procrastinated on it. And he also hadn't selected a color or color scheme for the thing either. And while he knew all the systems would work, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure some of the more advanced systems would fair, as this would actually be his first time using the thing.

Second, he would take out to dinner. But where? Not something fancy cause he would be decapitated instantly if he suggested they wear something fancy and go somewhere fancy, but not something so casual that he looked like a cheapskate. Again, problems.

And finally, they would go to his place for the more friend-like section to play video games. While he knew he could hold his own against Gogo in most games, she knew this, so it would look weird if he just let her win, but it would look very un-gentlemanly of him to beat her.

As his soar head continued to mash buttons (as it was planted right on his keyboard), he could not think of what to do.

_Gogo would tell me just woman up. Just go with the flow and see what happens. But, no, that's stupid dude you screw this up! This is an extremely rare opportunity and if you blow it...well then, you'll condemned to eternal depression. _

Hiro leaned back into his chair and turned his eyes to the pictures sitting on his desk. One was of him and Tadashi, him being about nine and just starting his high school courses. He was sitting on Tadashi's shoulders with a wild grin on his young face. _God, I had a huge tooth gap. And yep, my fly is down._

He stood up to look at the others he had on a shelf just above his desk and found one that taken only a few years ago, a while after the Callaghan incident.

It was of him in the kitchen with Baymax and Aunt Cass. He attempting to teach Baymax how to butter toast. Baymax was wearing a chef's hat and an 3XL size apron wrapped around his nylon belly. Baymax had decided that it would be more efficient to melt the butter himself with a blow torch. How he got hold of it, Hiro did not know to this day. But he and Aunt Cass where trying desperately to get him to shut it off before he burned the house down.

Next to that was a picture of Fred taking the first bite out of the invisible sandwich Hiro made for him for his birthday. It actually wasn't too difficult. It just needed some chameleon style wrapping, where the sides of the wrap displayed an exact copy of what was on the other side. The wrap was completely edible, but it did taste kinda weird. Nevertheless, Fred looked like a four year old in a candy shop as he took that first bite. In person, it had been hilarious to witness Fred devolve into the little kid he was at heart.

The next was of himelf and the others inside Gogo's car during an actual street race. He wasn't particularly fond of that picture as in it, he was screaming his head off while Gogo remained cool as always as she drifted the car around corners at insane speed. Her driving prowess never ceased to amaze.

The next picture he only kept because Honey and Aunt Cass had forced him to keep it. It was a night on which Gogo had come over to help Hiro with some of his usual projects, but they got bored and decided to watch a movie. And low and behold, they fell asleep together there on the couch, Gogo's purple streaked head snuggling into the folds of his hoodie, both of them sound asleep as Aunt Cass snapped their picture.

He chuckled to himself, but also shuddering as he remembered the others faces as as they woke up. And their own faces for that matter as well.

But his final picture was actually very near and dear to his heart. It was taken just a few days before that fateful night before Tadashi's death: It was simply him and Tadashi, just sitting and talking to each other.

He found it very hard to explain why this picture meant so much to him. But his answer had always been simple, in that had been a simple picture. Just a picture of him and Tadashi talking.

He still remembered what they had been talking about to this day. Tadashi was going on and on about he knew that going to SFIT a much better person, and that his experience there would be amazing. He also rambled forever about he was sure that Hiro would accomplish great things, and he would help so many people.

And then, a few days later, he was dead.

The word stabbed Hiro deep to the core, but he knew it was what it took to get over it: acceptance.

He could feel his eyes tearing up and his breathing starting to slow. Images of all the great times he'd had with his deceased brother were flashing before his eyes. When he was four and Tadashi nine, they tried to build Mochi rocket boots, which didn't go so well. When he was six and his brother had got him three pounds of silicon carbide, the hardest substance known to man. When When he was eleven and he and Tadashi had had to fight off five pissed off guys after another one of Hiro's bot fights. Or when he was thirteen, graduating high school. The look of pride Tadashi wore when Hiro took the stage would be something he would never forget.

He was so enveloped in his reminiscing, he didn't hear the door creak open.

He gasped slightly as he felt two slim arms wrap around him from behind, but soon relaxed as they enveloped him into a warm hug.

Gogo's head rested on his shoulder as he continued to stare at the picture in his cold hands.

There was silence for awhile before either of them spoke, until Gogo whispered into his ear, "You really miss him huh."

It wasn't much of a question, more a statement, to which he nodded.

He tried to speak but his vocal cords just refused to work. Luckily, Gogo simply continued.

"Don't worry worry about it okay. The others and I are around if you want some company or something. Or just talk to Baymax. He'll contact us anyway."

Hiro chuckled to this very true statement.

Without letting go of his torso, Gogo moved around to hug him from the front. She looked up into his watery eyes, and smiled.

"You're too depressed. You need a bit of a cheer-up. What are we gonna do this afternoon?"

Hiro grinned. She was right, he needed to lighten up.

"Alright,' he siad, finally wrestling his voice into gear, "I have something to show you. Let's head to the Sim room."

Her classic smirk reappeared back onto her face as she stared into his Hiro's warm brown eyes. In a quite and seductive tone she whispered into his ear, "Game on."

She quickly kissed his cheek before heading out of his office towards the Sim.

Hiro however, didn't move. A wild grin was spreading rapidly over his face.

He fist pumped, did a victory dance, and yelled, "YES!" and got out his phone.

He then texted Honey, Wasabi, and Fred a simple message:

_So far so good ;)_

He quickly received three responses the three.

**Honey: O_o OMGOMGOMGOMG**

**Wasabi: Nice one bro! :)**

**Fred: Told yah, womanologist with a PhD in womanology right here**

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for kinda a short chapter, but the next one is right around the corner so stay tuned! And REVIEWS people! They are amazing! Thank you people so much for your support! Also, Imma start doing review replies here at the end of each chapter!<strong>

**Review Replies (from first to most recent)**

GalacticTrooper954: Great! And yes! Another beautiful bastard joins our ranks!

OfficialMariaK: Thank you! And yeah that idea came around when I was thinking myself would think if I was a nervous fourteen year old.

Jmfan2244: That's amazing to hear! To me it always sounds so weird when I read my own stuff! And yes I definitely plan on it! :D

Mysterious Mr M: That's awesome to hear cause when I write those scenes, they sound ridiculously cheesy in my head :D

Guest #1: Thank you! And you'll see if you stick around **cough cough follow cough cough**

RxN: That's great to hear! And I do as well and I will keep updating!

Riley: Awesome! I was trying!

Number66: Excellent news! Well, here's a new chapter for yah! Next one will be up shortly!

RxN #2: Cool, but call me an idiot, but what is Hirotoshi? Is that another word for Hirogo, cause if so, great!

Guest #2: I will most definitely continue it! :D

**Again, thank you all for your support and reviews. It really does motivate me to work harder to get out the next chapter faster for ya'll! See you soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro jogged down the corridors of SFIT in order to catch up to Gogo. She earned her namesake well, because she was not only quick on her bike, car, and on maglev discs, but also on her feet.

He was pleasantly surprised to the fact that so far, it looked like he was on the right track for his date.

When he finally reached the room in which he and gang had received permission to use for the Sim, he took out his key card to swipe threw the scanner.

The door had a lock that would only open if you had a sort of credit card style key, and you swiped it through the "lock." They had decided to have it there so random students didn't come by to mess with stuff.

He swung the door open to find Gogo already sitting in one of the large Sim chairs, playing on her phone. She looked up and smirked.

"Took you long enough."

Hiro simply rolled his eyes and walked over to his computer in the corner.

"Alright whatever. You're just faster than I am." He turned his attention back to his computer monitor.

"Now let's get you plugged in."

Gogo leaned her head back as her chair reclined back. As it moved, bands locked her wrists and ankles into the armrests and foot rests. When the chair came to a stop, another band, similar in appearance to Hiro's neural transmitter was wrapped around Gogo's forehead.

The band then began to glow blue as the Sim program prepared for launch.

Hiro's again attention turned back to his screen as a flashing blue btton appeared.

**COMENCENCE SIMULATION**

"You ready Gogo?" He called, yelling over the whir of the Sim warming up.

"Just press the damn button!" She yelled as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back down.

He swiveled back and pressed the button. And AI voice came over the speakers in his computer.

_**INITIATION IN T-MINUS 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!**_

Hiro threw his hands to cover his ears as the screech of the Sim became deafening. Luckily, it subsided after about ten seconds. He quickly checked Gogo's pulse. As it was normal, he strapped himself into the chair next to her's.

He tapped a buttons on the small console on his armrest, muttering the labels as he pressed them.

"Add subject two, join server, server one, join subject one."

He leaned back and closed his eyes as the whir of the Sim grew louder and louder and louder.

_**INITIATION IN T-MINUS 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!**_

White. Blinding white.

But after a few moments, he could hear a faint call, progressively getting louder. And soon after, he could tell they were saying his name. His vision was starting to clear out, but blurry colors were still doing one-eighties around his peripheral. But a round shape was starting to come into focus...it looked like a person, and the longer he sat there the more pissed they seemed to get.

"hiro...Hiro..._HIRO_!" _SMACK_

Gogo's brisk slap in the face quickly straightened his vision. She stretched out a hand to help him up, and he accepted with grace, still rubbing his red cheek.

After regaining his footing, Hiro looked around. They appeared to be in a sort of giant white sphere. His lips curved upward into a smile as he recognized it: the Arena.

Despite the spherical formation, there were two almost dugout looking chambers at four "corners" of the sphere on the bottom. These chambers were the changing rooms and where their gear would be located.

"Alright," Hiro said, turning to face Gogo, "you take that room, I'll take this one," he jerked his thumb to the room behind him, "and we'll get suited up. After I get my stuff on, I'll show you some of the stuff its got before we fight. It's only fair, as I know the stuff your suit can do."

She smirked slightly and shook her head as she crewed her gum. "Don't pat yourself on the back genius." She remarked before turning on her heel for the nearest chamber.

Several minutes, Gogo emerged in her suit with her discs with on her back. Her eyes swiveled to the chamber Hiro had gone into to suit up. She had not taken too long, but she was wondering why it was taking him so long. It couldn't take that long to put on could on.

But, as if on queue, Hiro clambered out of the small hatch on the top of his room...in his regular clothes, wearing a wicked smile.

She raised her eyebrow, feeling slight annoyed. "Uh, Hiro," she tried to say, but he cut across her before she could continue.

"I know, no armor. But I said I would show you some functions, so without further ado, Hiro 2.0!" And with a flourish he spread his arms out as though he was going to take flight. Silence accompanied his outcry, and Gogo was just starting to think of a snarky comment to say when a flying cloud of, _things, _tore a hole in the floor behind Hiro and then began to fly rings over their heads.

Gogo jumped back and stared at the cloud of what looked like a swarm of bees, fly inches above her head and loop around to fly towards Hiro. They seemed to simply cover him in a dark metal cloud until, they began to...take shape.

It was like watching his microbot presentation all over again, expect the pieces connected and wove together to form a _badass _armor suit. She could see the pieces connect and transform to form an exoskeleton, and then begin to weave an outer shell of armor plating. When it was finished, all pieces had settled, her jaw dropped.

In her opinion, he looked like if you took a samurai, a spartan from _Halo_, Tyrael from _Diablo_, and a hood and long cloak that looked like it was strait off the body of the Grim Reaper. The hood cast a dark dark shadow over his face. It was so dark the she couldn't make out any of the features on his helmet that was undoubtedly under the hood. Not only that, but he was enormous! Seven to eight foot! It was only when he raised his two enormous gauntlet covered hands to lower his hood that she snapped back to reality.

He chuckled at the sight of her face as he took off his relatively simple helmet (it was a silver version of his older helmet, but with a much larger visor and no fins on top). She was trying desperately to recover her cool and unimpressed demeanor, but it was too late. He had seen her pale white face and gaping mouth.

"So...what do yah think?" he asked sheepishly. It took her a second to respond.

"It's...well, surprisingly not surprising. How do you control all that? What can it do? Why is there-" He cut her off before she could start to ramble.

"Hold on un momento! I will explain, but one thing at a time." He clapped his hands together. "So let's get started shall we. First off, what you just saw, was actually pulled mostly from microbot technology. First, instead of a neuro transmitter, which can be hijacked, I've tapped into my nervous system through a few micro repeaters in my forearms. That way, I can control the bots in a similar fashion as microbots, or use them to make this armor. Only this time 'round, in order to control these, you'll need to dig the micro transmitters out of my forearms and implent them in yourself which is a dangerous and tedious process. Also, each of the individual pieces have a tiny retro rocket inside, allowing them the ability to fly. Now, when the suit is built and all pieces are together, then the individual tiny rockets connect to form less but much more powerful rockets. These also have a chip in them that muffles the noise by a large margin as they are really loud. And when these rockets fire off..."

He stood up straight, and the jets all over the armor fired up. Two were in the bottom of his boots, two larger ones on his back, two on the sides of his gauntlets, and two in his palms (it reminded her a lot of Iron Man). He also hadn't lied about that muffler, and while it by no means, not loud, it was significantly quieter than she expected.

She laughed as he hovered around in circles, doing "flips" and "parkour." She laughed particularly hard when he started playing Michael Jackson and doing the lean and moon walking.

When he finally landed, he continued to tell her about all the ridiculous amount of features on his suit. First, he showed her the wings that allowed him actual flight, similar to Baymax. But while Baymax had wings of carbon fiber and titanium, his where made of a substance he dubbed "hard light" as it really was the best way of describing it.

"It allows for tight maneuvering at supersonic speeds, and they are practically invincible to physical means. Wasabi helped me design them, or rather, is helping."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean is?"

He scratched his head absentmindedly. "Well, while they work perfectly fine here in the Sim, they are actually quite unstable in reality. It's hard to contain, and is potentially very dangerous. So, my real life prototype doesn't have that feature on it yet. I can still hover around using the rockets, but in order for sustained flight, the wings are necessary. I also can't show you them here as the map we've chosen is a bit too small. That's another problem is that in order to work properly as of now, they need a huge jump start in speed, which we don't have the room for in here."

She chuckled. "Well you're in quite a pickle there aren't you. And that ain't the only thing you need to work on. Dude, you need a better color scheme."

Hiro groaned. "I know! I'm having a hard time on coming up with one. For now, by default, the Sim colors it silver."

Another feature was the long cloak that covered most of his armor, was a special blend of metals, similar in theory to chain mail. It was, for lack of a better word, movable like a fabric, but it was definitely metal. She watched in awe as he demonstrated how the cloak alone could shrug off an RPG. Granted, he went flying back onto his ass, but he wasn't at all hurt, and besides a large burn mark on the cloak, there was no physical damage.

"Now," he continued holding up his two gauntlets, "I have a few features on these babies I'd like you to see. I have three modes of weaponry on these. First, is tranq," His gauntlet plating shifted and transformed until all around his wrists were tubes, each with a glowing green bolt in them. "This mode is for putting someone to sleep."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Gogo replied with her usual hint of sarcasm.

He chuckled. "Shut up. Now, as you can also probably guess, those little greens bolts are filled with tranquilizers that can put damn rhino to sleep in one. Border line dangerous, but I've run plenty of diagnostics, they're non lethal. Worst case scenario, victim's in a coma for a few days. Honey gave me a hand in developing that bit. These tubes here are compressed air that can launch them with precision for about 100 meters."

He sneezed before continuing."Next mode, is stun." The armor plating again shifted and formed into another form. This time, both his gauntlets glowed a menacing electric blue. An angry hum could be heard emanating from them as sparks of electricity sparked off his clenched fists.

"In this mode, there are about 60,000 thousand volts coursing through my forearms and feet. A normal police issue taser uses about 50,000, but for me, I wanted to be able to immobilize a target with a punch or two."

He then proceeded to demonstrate on a few AI criminals. Both were immediately incapacitated with a single punch. She also marveled at how powerful the suit was, sending the men flying several feet with the lightest hits.

"I bet I can hit this one at least twenty feet." Hiro said grinning over at her a few meters away. As the AI approached him, he closed the distance in an instant, and with a vicious uppercut, sent the android soaring. She couldn't help but laugh as the rag doll body did flips and its limbs waving wildly before crashing down with a sickening crunch.

"Well then," she said, chuckling lightly as she stared at the motionless body, "might wanna dial down on the punching power. But, I gotta admit that you gotta a mean swing."

He smiled. "Yah think so?" She smiled in return.

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence as they stared, smiling into each others' eyes. Thankfully, he broke the silence. He coughed lightly.

"Anyway, I got one last attack mode on the suit. Now, I don't ever really plan on using it, but, better safe then sorry. Plus, it'll be useful in the ring against you and the gang tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with it. What is it?"

"Well, you can probably guess what it does by the name: lethal" As soon as the word escaped his mouth, his armor all over his body began to shift. Gogo's eyes widened as she saw a myriad of weapons being folded out. On his right arm, a enormous mingun, barrels spinning with a menacing rumble. A chain of bullets ran from the gun into a slot behind his right shoulder. His left carried four shotguns lined up on each side of his forearm. Finally, on each of his shoulder, rocket pods rose slowly from the plating.

Hiro chuckled as Gogo's jaw hit the floor what felt like the thousandth time. Before she could speak, he cut in.

"And, that's not all." He took a firm stance, and drew his arms behind his back. Then, in one swift motion, he swung then around forward. where his two armored gauntlets connected and began to fuse together. And slowly, a long barrel could be seen extending form his now joined gauntlets. It glowed a bright blue.

"This, is what we call, a railgun." He smiled brightly at her as the realization dawned on her face.

"So, that thing fires round with-"

"Magnetic energy. Yes. And you wanna know whose designs I had to borrow for that?" After disassembling the railgun, his grin quickly faded as he saw Gogo narrowed her eyes.

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to steal my designs Hiro." She said in a dangerous tone, with her hands on her hips. "Did you ever plan on asking?"

Hiro, who was quickly sensing an incoming angry Gogo, was starting to sweat and worry about his safety, even within his huge armor suit.

"Um, well urm, you uhh, well I uh, kinda was gonna to uhhhhh..." He caught a glimpse of Gogo's death glare, and shivered. And when he opened his mouth to continue his babbling, Gogo increased the intensity of her glare, he shut it, and looked down at his feet feeling ashamed.

Gogo suddenly felt a wave of guilt come crashing over her. She was originally just trying to tease him, but she figured she must have gotten carried away...again.

"Hey, Hiro," she said, barely above a whisper, walking up to the boy. "Hey come on, look at me." She put a hnd on his chin, pulled his sad face up to meet hers.

She felt horrible looking into his sad puppy dog eyes. _Damn him and his cuteness! _She thought to then put a foot on Hiro's knee, and grabbed onto his shoulder plate, and pulled herself up so they were at eye level. She still had a her small hand on his face, and she brushed some of his long black bangs out of his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Look, sorry for getting too worked up over it. I was just trying to tease you, but I just got a little carried away again. You can understand right? Don't take it to heart."

She then whispered, "Now, let's have that spar fight shall we? See if all those bells and whistles can actually save your nerdy butt."

At last, Hiro's cheeky grin spread across his thin face. "Oh ho ho, m'lady, throwing such bold words around is not a good idea."

Gogo smirked and whispered into his ear sending a shiver down his spine, "Well then, let's find out...shall we?"

_**END CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Freakin' finally! To all the people who still give a single shit about this fic, I thank you. I deserve a slap in the face for getting lazy. Put #SlapYoSelfOAD in your review and I will slap myself for every perosn who puts it in (do it you know you what to ;D). And damn! THE REVIEWS! They are too kind and amazing and there as so many! You beautiful people of the internet are indeed awesome!<strong>

**Review Replies**

GalacticTrooper954: Thanks! It was actually an idea given to me in a review, and it seemed like a good idea. Glad you enjoyed it!

OfficialMariaK: Well here's what happens! And I don't really know whether or not be be happy or not that you almost broke down, but I'll take it as a compliment, so thanks! I was going for that! :D

KilldeerCheer: That means a lot to here. For this fic, I really wanted the others to be more pivotal and important in the story line instead of glorified extras in the Hiro and Gogo show.

Guest: Thanks! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside hearing people say that (shut up! I'm hardcore! *sniff)

Riley: Thank you! That's amazing to hear!

Naflah: Good! And I will! And yes! Except its life not live ;)

Blushing: I know! I've been lazy! I'm expecting a #SlapYoSelfOAD from you ;)

FantsticFangirl01: Thank you and I most certainly will!

Naflah #2: Awesome! And its right here!

Cybercorpsesnake: Excellent! And I'll just give myself a pat on the back for that one :D

**That's all for this update folks! Imma try an get out the next chapter by Tuesday so stay tuned! For now, this is OAD, signing off! **

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

The Sim's program was running over the rules of their sparring match, but Gogo was hardly listening. This was like the thousandth time she'd had a sparring bout before, nor was it the first time she'd sparred with Hiro. No, no it was not sparring with Hiro or even his new shiny suit that made her uneasy, it was the very fact that she was for the first time, silently worried about the outcome of this match. She enjoyed a certain pleasure in maintaining an almost completely unblemished win-loss ratio, only ever scarred by Baymax.

But now, she faced a heavily armed and armored Hiro, who had it in for her win streak. Even she knew that in a straight up fight, Hiro would easily take the win. No, she would have to use her brain to figure this one out.

_Look for a new angle!_

She chuckled thinking of how often Tadashi would used to say that, and how much his brother had picked up on it.

She also had to admit the sight of an overconfident teenager jacked up on adrenaline while inside frickin' battle suit with guns and rockets was not the most comforting sight. She concluded that the only way she would be able to win this bout would be to test the waters first.

In that respect, she had the advantage. She was a lot faster, and while ultimately he had more firepower, she had no doubt she would be able to run him dry before he landed a hit. She also knew that a large factor of his suit, flight, would not be available to him. On the other hand, she also happened to know that even if she ran him out of ammo in all his weapons, his titanium fists could still put her out with one solid punch.

_Note to self, stay out of that kid's arms reach, _she told herself, _and run him out of ammo. Figure everything else out as we go._

**DEATHMATCH! FIRST TO KILL WINS! 5...4...3...2...1...FIGHT!**

Immediately after the game was active, Hiro wasted no time in sending a missile flying her way. She then pulled a Neo from _The Matrix _and limbo-ed backwards watching as if in slow-mo, the missiles whizzing inches above her visor.

She was temporarily disoriented as she straightened up, and she had another close shave as Hiro leaped into the air, and pounded the ground where she had been standing moments before. The ground cracked under the impact of his fist.

By the time he managed to recover from his miss, Gogo had already found a weak point in his armor: it was quite slow.

She dismissed her earlier mental note and decided then might be time to try a bit of CQC (AN: cqc stand for close quarters combat) and tango with him up close. Not too close, but close enough to warrant a fist instead of a bullet.

She tapped the side of her helmet and her visor slid down. She took a firm stance as Hiro whipped around to face her. He was wearing a smirk that only added to her stress levels.

Gogo's brain was racing a million miles an hour as Hiro charged her, throwing punches with the power of a freight train.

_Back-step__! Duck low! Dodge right! Spin left! _

Hiro threw another viscous right hook, but Gogo back stepped again, and, as if in slow motion, saw another weakness. Hiro had a tendency to throw really hard punches, but, not being a very skilled fighter, he missed many, and his enormous fists would throw him a bit off balance for half a second.

She leapt in action, running and sliding beneath another fist as it came careening over her head. She spun on the spot, and with grace of the well trained fighter she was, flipped right over Hiro's attack as his arm came swinging back like a crane.

She took hold of his armor plating around his hip, and hoisted herself onto his back.

At this point Hiro was swinging his arms around desperately, trying to get a hold of her to throw her off, but the smaller girl would have none of it. She ducked and dodged every grasping hand that came whizzing over her head.

She was at work arming one the toys that Hiro himself had made for and the rest of the crew: a breaching charge. This was made with the purpose of blowing in walls of any type and have a disorienting wave of energy blast all occupants.

She had a job sticking it to his armor with Hiro swinging around and bucking like a bull. However, when she twisted the little knob to arm it, a little timer appeared counting down from thirty.

Before she could feel good about herself, her stomach dropped as she felt an iron crushing grip clench on her arm. And before she could react, or even fathom that Hiro had actually finally grabbed her, she was being flung high up into the air.

She yelled, "Awwwww shi-!" She stopped as she saw that she was not alone in soaring up.

Cruising next to her was a certain teenage genius, smirking, retro rockets ablaze. Before she could speak however, she saw him raise a fist and smash her mid section, and she was sent crashing back down to the ground.

It might have been the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. Her head spun once the blood came back to her eyes. Her stomach felt as is a Mack truck had run headlong into it. She coughed and tasted blood.

Above her, she saw a blurry shape, with a few distinguishable features. A mop of pitch black hair. A very handsome and boyish face. A very large toothy grin. And...a minigun spinning up in her face.

A grin crept onto her face however when she noticed how he was completely oblivious to little blinking red little the back of his head, with a little timer still counting down.

**5...**

"Sorry Gogo, but, I win."

**4...**

Her smile broadened and coughed up more blood.

**3...**

"No," she choked out, "you loose."

**2...**

His furrowed brow then changed to wide eyes and a pale face, but it was far too late.

**1!**

The breaching charge tore directly through the plating behind his head sending shrapnel and bits of armor flying everywhere and Hiro was thrown forwards, flipping over her. And with a sickening crunch and clang of metal, his spinning along the ground came to a halt.

For a few moments, there was complete silence while Gogo breathed deeply. She had only just come to realize the rate at which her heart had been pounding. When she finally felt steady enough, she stood and limped over to Hiro.

Despite him being no more than three or four feet away, it was a difficult feat. Her legs and ribs felt broken, she was coughing up blood, and shrapnel had sliced many gashes in her face.

She was also starting to feel really queasy seeing the large pool blood surrounding Hiro's motionless form. Hiro had told the gang on multiple occasions that it was necessary that get used to seeing lots of blood, so they could their job even if lots of blood was involved, so he added blood physics into the Sim. Honey in particular had a hard time with this challenge.

She keeled down next to Hiro's motion less head and clicked the release button on his blood spattered helmet. She felt her stomach churn at what she saw.

While his face was mostly intact, there has a large gash across his nose, one of his ears was shredded, and his entire face was covered in smaller cuts and blood. She ran a hand through his hair, and was startled when he groaned and started to nuzzle her hand slightly.

She noticed her vision was starting to blur. She knew off course what it meant: the game was over. She'd won.

Just before she blacked out, she swore she could hear a croaky voice whisper so quietly it was next to inaudible.

"_Still the best..."_

* * *

><p>She was the first to awake at the whir of the powering down Sim. As the restraints came off, she looked to her right only to see a completely uninjured Hiro.<p>

She smiled at the cute grin on his unconscious face.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and Gogo was met with his warm brown eyes.

He blushed a deep red, and stood up to power down the Sim. Gogo got out her phone to find she had 346 missed texts from Honey, the latest of which being:

**Honey: FOR THE 197th TIME, WHERE ARE YOU AND HIRO! **

She quickly typed a response before shutting off her phone completely and sliding off the Sim chair to join Hiro, who was holding the door open for her.

As she past by him, she whispered in passing, "Was there any doubt." to which he smiled and chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence down the hallways of SFIT, which was a rarity. Most of the time, the gang would be full of nothing but chatter after a Sim battle. But this time around, they both felt pretty awkward.<p>

When they finally arrived at the garage, Hiro finally spoke.

"Can we take my car. I'm sure both you and I don't want me puking on you while we're on your bike, 'cause I know how you drive."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean mister?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head, racking his brain. "Let's just say that you have a particular style of driving that I am not really in the mood for."

She decided to have a bit of fun with and push his buttons. "_You're_ not in the mood? Excuse me, but I believe I'm the girl here, and I make the decisions on this date of yours. So tough."

Hiro groaned. "Please! Come on Gogo don't be stubborn. I mean is seriously such a big deal! Besides, _I _have to take you home and the drive _myself home_ afterwards."

"Walk."

"Are you kidding! I live like 3 miles away from your place! Come on Gogo! I'll pay for whatever crap you want to order at wherever you want to go for some dinner! Come on PLEASE!"

She internally cursed Hiro and his good reasoning and adorable puppy dog eyes. She tried to maintain an annoyed expression, but it was no use. Those eyes were just too cute to be legal.

"Fine. But next time, we go in whatever mode of transportation I want." She conceded.

Hiro's eyes lit up. "Oh, already thinking about next time now are we."

She felt her face heat up and she shoved him towards the car.

"Just shut and drive." Was all she could think to say, to which he laughed but obliged.

On the whole, she felt that the dinner half of their "date" had gone well. They had talked in a moderately friendly way, occasionally throwing a flirtatious quips in every now in then and making the other blush a deep crimson. Hiro had even grabbed hold of Gogo's hand on top of the table and seemed to forget that he was still holding her hand in his own, and Gogo couldn't but giggle girlishly every now and then.

By the end of the night, both Hiro and Gogo felt extremely euphoric and slightly light headed. Hiro had come to realize that Gogo was not just the hard ass biker girl that everyone thought of her. She was an extremely funny, talented, beautiful, and just straight up likable person.

Gogo was quickly discovering similar qualities. Hiro made her feel very farm and fuzzy inside, which was an effect that no one had ever over her. She also felt as though despite his slightly younger age (with her being almost two years older), he was remarkably mature, yet he still had no trouble in making her laugh and feel good. Also, he had taken on some of the qualities of his brother, and now was quite a large potion taller than her. And while his face still remained boyish and adorkable, he had become a lot more handsome and attracted a lot more female eyes then Gogo felt comfortable with.

After they had finished eating, they had a quiet but furious fight over who would pay the bill, which Hiro won through sheer persistence and pleading.

After a very talkative drive back to Gogo's apartment, Hiro slowly pulled into her driveway. They got out, and they stopped at the door.

"Hiro," she started, absentmindedly brushing a bit of her behind her ear, "I had a lot of fun today. I just wanted to say thanks."

Hiro looked quite uncomfortable as he tried to stare back into Gogo's smile. _The smile. _It was like staring into a brilliant light.

"Don't mention it. I had a ton of fun too, and like you said earlier, we should do this again some time. And that time, you can drive."

Gogo's grin broadened, and she was suddenly struck with an idea. She leaned up on her tippy toes and gave a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see tomorrow." She said before closing the door, smiling at the look of shock on his face. Once the door closed behind her, she sank down to floor and started to silently freak out about what she had just done.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hiro's car, his brain was moving slower then molasses about what he <em>thought<em> just happened.

His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were glazed as he drove back to his aunt's cafe. He was so distracted that it took four tries to put in the keys the right way. Just as soon as he got his keys in the right way, it hit him:

_The_ Gogo Tomago, had kissed _him._

Euphoria spread through his body like wildfire, yet it was the most brilliant feeling he had ever felt. It was almost as if a golden ray of light and happiness was pumping up his heart to the size of a melon.

However, as the saying goes, nothing gold can stay, and as soon as he stepped over the threshold however, another, almost as important thought made its way to the forefront of his genius brain: Aunt Cass.

He made a point of being home at 6:00 at the latest, or at least to give her heads up he was going to be late. He had been so wrapped up in his "date" with Gogo he hadn't even thought to give his aunt a call. It was 8:45, and knowing Aunt Cass, Hiro was she sure she had tapped into the cafe's supply of donuts to calm her nerves.

The thought made him chuckle. No matter how many times Baymax would tell Aunt Cass that eating donuts and other sugary foods would only hype her up more, she would refuse and tell Baymax that she was "a special case."

He was snapped back to reality when none other than his aunt came walking down the stairs.

All alerts in his head went off. Under normal "you're late" routine, she would be charging him and would be crushing him in a hug, and would then proceed to give him an earful about how his antics would shorten her life considerably due to stress.

This time around, she walked right past him towrads the sink and started washing the dishes.

She asked the most casual voice possible, "So, did you have a good time at Fred's."

Hiro stopped and stared at her turned for a few seconds, trying to process this bit o info he had been given. He fumbled with his backpack trying to get to his phone.

"Uhhhhhhhh," was all he could manage as he swiped to his texts. Hios screen read:

**1 unread message from: Fred**

He opened it and found:

**Fred: Don't worry bro, I gotcha covered ;)**

Hiro gave a heavy sigh of relief. Fred had covered for him. He wrote a quick thanks and turned back to aunt.

"Uh, yeah it was fine. We just worked on some school stuff."

Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow as she glanced over shoulder at him. "I thought Fred wasn't a student."

Hiro was mentally slapped himself before continuing, "I mean, he helped me with my stuff, with aesthetics and some other stuff."

He glanced over towards the staircase down into the garage, and started inching towards it.

"Anyway, I got some work to get done. I'll be in the garage alright."

"Alright sweety just be careful. I don't even wanna know about some of the things you and the gang cook up down there."

He smiled, and slid down the banister into the garage. He was met by a charging Baymax, humming what sounded like _We will Rock You _by Queens. He stopped and looked up when he heard Hiro come in.

"Hello Hiro. Did you have a good day?" He asked in his polite robotic voice.

"Yeah it was alright. But right now I gotta figure out a few kinks in the new armor." He responded staring intently at his computer screen.

Baymax stepped out of his charging station and waddled over next to him. "I'm sorry Hiro, but 'kink' is not in my vocabulary database."

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Hiro answered the confused robot. "It's just another word for an issue or problem."

"I will add 'kink' to my vocabulary matrix. Now, what seems to be the problem in your new armor."

Hiro was already slamming away like mad on the keyboard, probing and fixing slight glitches he came across. "The armor is really slow. If I try to throw a punch, it can dodged easily."

Baymax just stood and blinked as he watched Hiro work. All of a sudden, there was a _ding _noise and Hiro's phone lit up.

Hiro ignored it, but Baymax, who was more interested in it than Hiro's coding, went over to check it out. There was a new message from Fred.

**Fred: Did it work :D**

Baymax stood over the phone for several seconds before asking, "Would you like me to contact Fred."

Hiro paused, mulling over Baymax's question. He turned to his computer screen, and when he looked at the default silver paint scheme on his armor, he was sold on the idea. Fred knew everything about everything comic related and superhero stuff. If anyone could help him come up with a cool paint scheme, it would be him.

"You know what, yeah. Tell him to get here ASAP."

About an hour later, which in true Fred fashion, was thirty minutes later then he said he would come at, Hiro raised his garage door to find the gangling man-child of 19 who he called his friend, smiling broadly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hiro! What's happening my man." He said, coming inside right away, as it was one of San Fransokyo cold and misty type of nights.

"Not much." He mumbled. At that moment Hiro decided to not beat around the bush. "I need your help on my armor."

Fred's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why me? You know I'm not great with science and math and all that crap."

Hiro sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. He was not in the mood to be explaining things. "Because you know all things superhero, and I need a cool color scheme for my new suit for tomorrow."

Fred's confused face immediately split back into his usual toothy grin. "Aw okay! I like where this is going."

Hiro led him over to his holographic projector to show him a 3D image of the armor. When he brought up the image, Fred started to get excited. Hiro also found it highly amusing just how childish Fred could get.

Fred started to get more and more excited as Hiro went down the line and named every single ability the suit had, even the ones he had not told Gogo about.

"Dude! Just realized something! This armor is pretty much a team effort. I mean every one of us helped / is helping you with a certain aspect of it. That's actually really awesome.'

Hiro was actually impressed Fred was able to make that connection, as it went way over his own head. "Oh yeah! Never actually thought of that."

"So from what I see here, and from what you've told me," Fred said pointing out parts of the armor, "is that you're going for a sort of, cyborg-Grim Reaper-Iron Man hybrid kinda look here. The kinda Batman vibe, where he looks like a badass in the light, and in the darkness it scares the crap outta people. Would I be correct in assuming this."

"Yeah, I guess you would. I didn't really think that deep into it."

"Well trust me when I say this, up here," he pointed at his temple, "I've got this whole look all worked out. But It'll take some time and work."

Hiro slid off his stool and turned to look at Fred. "Well then," he said, cracking his knuckles, "let's get to work.

_**END CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, on a scale of 1-10, take a guess at how I rate writing this last chapter as far as fun factor, 10 being best. Also, this chapter is extra long. This is a sorry to my old readers who had to suffer through my laziness period, and a thank you to any new readers out there! And to the people who the # in their review, thank you for doing that I deserved it (and yes actually slapped myself in the face for each one I got). And to the people who didn't, stop being so nice on me, I deserved that slap.<strong>

**Review replies**

cybercorpsesnake: Thank you! And as you just read, the suit still doesn't make him overpowered, or at least too much. I tried to make it something that a teenager would create if given unbridled freedom over something like that, so naturally he'd try and make it overpowered. And it was ridiculously fun nerding out like that and thinking of all stuff for that armor! Thanks for the review and I plan on it

CookYllen: I know, its awesome right! I loved letting my inner gamer nerd come out for that chapter. And I actually got the arm implant idea from Iron Man 3 if you've ever seen that movie. Thanks for the review :D

DarkAnubis27: Thank you very much! It always make me feel like a badass when I get comments like that! And here's your update! I get to work on the next ASAP

Mysterious Mr M: Yeah Iron Man certainly was a large inspiration in the design and yes I got that idea from the Mark 42 from Iron Man 3

KilldeerCheer: Thank you so much for understanding. It really means a lot. Take the fact that my professors are assholes and the fact that my roommates don't make for the best writing environment ever, its gets hard at times. But I'll pull through for you guys don't worry!

Naflah: Thanks so much! I'm so glad people don't just think I'm weird for making his armor the way it is! And as a guy, its hard writing romance scenes, so I'm glad people like them.

Silverwolf: Yes I definitely get what your saying. I will bear that in mind for future chapters. And yeah that's a biggy that I really wanted for this fic: for the others to be involved and not have it be the Hiro and Gogo show. While it will only take place in their perspectives, I will make sure to include the others more. And on a side note, YES someone put in the #

Teven: YES ANOTHER ONE! And really sorry about that. I got bogged down with a ton of work after I got back from the holidays (haha happy new year to you professor, yah asshole). I will make sure to try and never slack like that for that long again, at least on this fic.

**All those who still care about this fic, you are beautiful people! And I love reading your reviews, you guys are too nice to me :) Thank you all for your continued support as it really is you guys who motivate me to keep the chapters coming. **

**This OAD, signing off :D**

**P.S. So tell me guys...review?**


End file.
